


lies

by AlchemyParadox



Series: Nemesis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyParadox/pseuds/AlchemyParadox
Summary: Hello.This is my first thing ever written.It is small. Might not be very good. But I fear if I dont start somewhere I never willSo.Here it isIt is Lenas POV, finding Kara is Supergirl.





	lies

You ask yourself if something has really changed after learning her secret.

She was hiding it when you first met, she kept it through your first cup of coffee, and after your first kiss. She said nothing when you first made love. She lied when you got married, and she lied last night when you confronted her.

She was the same liar, nothing had really changed. Right?

The weeks of self doubting, and self loathing passed, and the scratching anxiety nipping at all your edges was replaced by anger. Not the fast easy one like the flame on a candle, hot and fast but easily blown. No this was different, this was an anger like the embers of a fogata. Deep and soft but persistent, gnawing at everything you touched, and silent, but threatening to set the forest ablaze. Hot burning anger, at her for believing she could just… just fool you, for taking you for an idiot…. And at yourself, for being just that.

Some days you are so close to snapping, to letting hell break loose, but you hold back, the little voices that stir awake when she smiles imploring to let things be. After all nothing has changed, not really. It is just that now you know.

And this can be our little secret.

Right?

And she says she’ll be yours forever , and you smile, smile over the whisper of that cold unfeeling part of your consciousness that says… she lies… and you say you love her back, and for all that is holy you cannot be sure if you lie too.


End file.
